


Opposites Attract

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [17]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Inktober 2019, Love, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: It may seem cliched but she loves it and loves him more than anything
Relationships: Jon Snow/Ygritte
Series: Inktober 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507550
Kudos: 4





	Opposites Attract

She’s wild.

She loves hard, fights harder with anyone that comes to her talking shit.

He’s quiet and sulks.

Gods know how but they get together and she comes to relish the tender moments between them.

Weirder still is that in bed the roles reverse and he’s the wild one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Please read the other stories in the challenge! And while you're at it, please check out my other stories! There might be one you'll like!


End file.
